Opps
by TheDryQuill
Summary: Fred/Hermione - Dating a Twin can be very confusing and lead to very naughty actions. WARNING: This is very graphic! Rated R, for High sexual content.


**WARNING: This is very graphic! Rated R, for High sexual content. **

**SWEITCHED FROM MY OLD ACCOUT (menaralightingalchemist)…AND ONE PART CHANGED!**

**I couldn't wait to upload this so I'm putting it here…later it will be on my new account **TheDryQuill **when I am able to add stories to it. (I forgot they made you wait) **

**I do not own any of these wonderful characters, sadly. **

**Please R&R, this is my first graphic romance story…tell me what you think!**

Hermione lay on George's bed in one of his shirts and her black knickers. She had stayed the night at the Twins flat, which was normal now that she and George had been secretly dating for some time.

Hermione smiled when he walked into the room and his eyes widened as he took in her appearance. "Do you like it?" She asked ginning presenting herself to him.

She stood and closed the distance between them. "Good morning, did you forget something?" She asked knowing all to well that he should be downstairs working in the shop.

"Um…I….Um came up to get something, yes." He stuttered as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her.

She brushed her lips against his making them tingle. "Hmm, you should stay for awhile; he won't miss you to much." She said as her hands travel to his shoulders, sliding his robe down his arms. His robe fell to the ground in a crumpled heap as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"What's the matter? " Hermione asked as her lips trailed down his neck. "Too early? Too busy?" She said noticing he wasn't participating.

He took her chin in his hand and brought her lips to his. He ran his tongue against her bottom lips before granting entrance. "Mmm you taste so good." He said between kisses.

He deepened the kiss as he slowly removed her shirt. After bring it over her head and tossing it to the ground his lips left hers kissing a trail down her jaw until he found her pulse point at the crook of her neck where he developed a hickey.

His hands found her perky breast, his thumbs cressets her nipples pinching them every now and then, allowing them to grow hard between his fingers.

Hermione worked on undoing the buttons on his shirt as her head was arched back in pleasure; a moan escaped her lips making him become more excited as he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

Hermione's moan grew even louder as she dropped his shirt to the floor revealing a very nicely toned body. Her fingers traced along his abs slowly finding their way to his jeans.

Hermione lowered his zipper letting his jeans slide to the already cloth littered floor. Stepping out of his jeans, he led her over to the bed and laid her on her back.

His lips found hers again as his hand slips down her body resting against her pelvis. Hermione groaned and bucked against his sweaty palm.

His lips trailed down her body and he placed feather light kisses across her abdomen. Sliding her knickers down her thighs he placed one hand on her hip. He let his other hand glide along the inside of her thigh as his thumb rubbed circles against her clitoris.

Her wetness aroused him even more as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. She gasped against his lips when he slid a finger into her. She felt him smile against her lips as he slipped in a second and a third finger, pumping them slowly in and out.

She moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck and squirmed as he pulled his wet fingers from her. He gave a light chuckled as he pressed his lips to her inner thigh.

When his warm tongue found her womanly folds he ran it along them as he slipped two fingers back into her, pumping once again.

He took her swollen clitoris into his mouth making her moan. Pulling his fingers out he replaced them with is tongue. Hermione arch her back and intertwined her fingers into his hair as she moaned. She gasped, her breaths becoming less and less as she felt the storm build up in the pit of her stomach.

Wanting to prolong her pleasure she drought him up to her lips while she fumbled to slip of his boxers. She moved to where he was now on his back giving her full control.

She took his erection into her hands and started to pump. She placed her mouth lightly on the tip and ran her tongue along the shaft. He moaned and threw back his head when she took him into her mouth.

She pumped her hand up and down his shaft while she teased him with her tongue, sucking at the head. "Hermione." He grunted feeling he was getting close to release.

He pulled her up before he did and flipped her onto her back, he positioned himself above her. She could feel his hard erection against her inner thigh. Hermione brought her knees up letting him part her legs with his rough but kind hands.

He placed his hardened arousal between her folds and gently pushed into her, pausing until she was ready. Hermione took in a breath as he started to slowly pump in and out of her.

He nipped at her neck as his movements grew faster. Moans escaped both of their lips in their ecstasy. Their movements became one as she brought her hips up meeting his, as he thrust into her.

The tightening in her stomach was unlike any feeling she had ever had and she moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders as it built up almost reaching the edge.

He lifted her leg over his shoulder and began to pounding into her; this brought her over the edge. Digging her nails into his shoulders she moaned loudly in her orgasmic state. "Auughnnn, George! Oh George!"

At that moment the bedroom door flew open. "Is there something wrong Hermi...?" George stopped mid sentence, unbelievably staring at the sight he saw before him.

**Well that's it...I hope you liked it. This was my first every graphic fic, Review Please!**


End file.
